It is well recognized that all types of modular load-bearing belts, vests, and backpacks with modular pockets or pouches employ some type of fastening system to hang the removable pockets or pouches or other objects therefrom. More specifically, on military and civilian load-bearing vests, backpacks, and tool belts there is a need to be able to position necessary pockets or pouches or other such objects where they are most useful to the individual user.
Examples of such type of hardware employed for this task includes the use of hook and loop fasteners, carabineers, keepers with slides, buttons, snap fasteners and soft snap devices. Generally the problems associated with these past methods and devices are the creation of unstable loads, bunching of items in one general location, unreliability, and expense. Furthermore, past systems are generally bulky and uncomfortable to the user.
Pockets or pouches that are sewn onto a vest cannot be repositioned and may not be useful to the user. In addition, pockets which form a permanent part of a vest or other garment, when they become worn, are completely useless. Some removable attachment systems have been developed, such as the one set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,707 (the “'707 patent”) which involves intricate weaving of strapping to secure an object to a garment. While an improvement, this multiple layer strap weaving system is cumbersome and involves a significant amount of time to install.
The attaching system of the '707 patent attempted to improve upon a metal slide keeper to hang canteens and ammunition pouches on equipment belts used by the military. The '707 patent described the slide keeper as superior to other available technologies such as snap fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, buttons, and hooks, however, such prior fasteners are difficult to engage, heavy, costly, and subject to failing. These metal slide keepers also tend to protrude into the user causing discomfort.
There are also shortcomings in other mechanical methods of attachment. In particular, metal and plastic hardware generally rely on some mechanical means to be engaged or disengaged, and are bulky and thus cause discomfort to the user. Plastic and hardware fasteners also require activating a release bar or depressing levers or buttons. For certain applications, hook and loop fasteners can be noisy when disengaged which is a concern to military personnel and sportsmen. Snap fasteners are also very unreliable and likely to prematurely release. Another fault of snap fasteners is that they only secure two items together in an exact location, which limits the customizable benefits of removable pockets and pouches.
It is clearly evident that a need exists for a lightweight, low bulk (that is flat against the user), reliable, and secure fastener. A challenge exists in designing a stable attachment device for removable pockets or pouches on load-bearing vests, sportsman's vests, luggage, backpacks, tool belts and other items in which the removable pocket or pouch is substantially as stable as being permanently sewn to the mounting surface while maintaining low bulk, and reliability.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an integrated modular attachment system which is readily usable to adhere an object to a garment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integrated modular attachment system which can be utilized to removably attach objects, such as pockets or pouches and the like, to a main garment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an integrated modular attachment system that has a slim profile so as to prevent irritation to the user.